Flexible circuits and assemblies are often used as connectors in various applications of electronics equipment, such as printers, computers, monitors and the like. Such circuits offer a benefit over previously used rigid circuit boards in both flexibility and space savings.
Where LEDs are attached to flexible circuits and assemblies, an attachment technique may be utilized. Various dies attachment techniques have been used for, e.g., flip chip dies, including eutectic bonding, which is attractive due to the need for less attachment material (and correspondingly, lower cost). This type of bonding generally takes place through inter-metallic bonding of gold and tin. However, despite the advantages of the bonding process, it requires a high level of coplanarity between adjacent conductors to which a common LED is being attached. This is a solution the present description provides.